Natsumi's Bet and Ginji's Perquisite
by Stitchpunk
Summary: "Ginji had to stop himself from giggling when he saw Ban-chan watching him. But he had to stay serious. He had to stay strong. He had to stay as sexy as possible. He had everything riding on this hour." A less serious look at Ban and Ginji's first kiss.


Ginji had to stop himself from giggling when he saw Ban-chan watching him. But he had to stay serious. He had to stay strong. He had to stay as sexy as possible. He had everything riding on this hour.

Natsumi-chan had made him a bet. If he could get Ban to kiss him before four o'clock that afternoon, they could have one free sandwich a day for three months. He wasn't sure why she made the bet, or why she was watching with a blush on her cheeks from the sink, but he would do it. Ban-chan would thank him later.

So he was being super sexy. Super, super sexy. He was being just like those girls he saw in the commercials on TV. He had his eyes half lidded and he was sucking on his straw like it was a...uhm...he couldn't think about that without blushing. But it was the ultimate in sexy, that was for sure.

He kept trying to get Ban-chan to pay attention, but all the brunette would do was stare at the menu with his mouth watering.

And then he thought of something.

"Ban-chaaan..." he moaned breathily.

Natsumi had said he couldn't tell Ban about the sandwiches, but she never said anything about...

"Ban-chan..." he repeated once his friend had looked over at him. "Kiss me..."

"Excuse me?" Ban asked, seeming less surprised then he should have.

"Please...I need you to..." Oh, man, he was so sexy he could barely stand it himself, he thought smugly.

"Why?" Ban asked with his nose scrunched.

"Just please..." he moaned, fluttering his eyes closed and breathing deeply. "I need it," he whispered.

Ban watched him for a few second until his eyes opened again. He shrugged and leaned in, taking Ginji's chin with his fingertips and directing him forward on his bar stool.

Their lips touched. Ginji's mind went blank. He hadn't really expected Ban-chan to... But he was actually... He was...

His eyes slipped closed and he accidentally let a few volts spark between himself and Ban where they connected. He really hadn't expected it to feel this good...

The other boy pulled back way too soon for his liking, so he didn't let him. He put his hand on Ban's shoulder and pulled him forward again.

He heard something to his side. A plate.

_His sandwich!_

He shoved Ban away and took a huge bite.

"You won, Ginji-san! Free sandwiches for a month!" Natsumi-chan congratulated cheerfully. She was holding an undeveloped Polaroid. Ginji wondered what it was for a split second before he remembered he had food for once.

"_Hey!_" Ban screamed. "You sold me out for a meal?"

Ginji looked guilty for a moment. Then he realized what he could do to make it up to Ban!

"Half for you, Ban-chan," he said sweetly and ripped the food in what would have been half had it been whole still.

Instant forgiveness. The sandwich disappeared in the next two seconds.

"Ginji..." Ban said quietly afterward.

"Yes, Ban-chan?" Ginji replied cheerfully.

"You really are too innocent for your own good," Ban scoffed at the blonde's expense.

Ginji stared at him in confusion for a moment before realized what he meant. He turned to Natsumi.

"Hey!" he called out. She turned and looked at him expectantly. "How long do I kiss him for _two_ sandwiches a day?"

"Hang on-let me get my video camera!" the schoolgirl said as if it were something normal to ask.

"Ginji..." Ban sighed and rubbed his hand over his forehead. "You turned us both into prostitutes for the equivalent of six-hundred yen a day, you know."

"Nuh-uh, Ban-chan!" Ginji exclaimed. "You see, I would've done it for free anyways! The sandwiches are really free if you look at it that way!"

Ban stared at him in surprise for a moment before grinning with evil-looking eyes. "In that case, you're smarter than I give you credit for, Gin-_chan_."

Ginji had never realized just how much he would react to that name coming from Ban's lips in that tone, but he couldn't help but leap out of his seat and shove Ban around and then back against the counter.

A red light blinked outside his closed eyes, but he barely noticed. Suddenly he was pushed away.

"I want a copy of that tape," Ban said to Natsumi before pulling his partner back to his mouth.

To think, his first kiss to Ginji had been sold for a sandwich a day. Ah, well, he thought. It wasn't like he wouldn't have done it if he'd been offered first. Even if they did have, for the first time in their lives, over a million yen from their job today, and there was no need to bum sandwiches for kisses. But Natsumi-chan didn't need to know that.


End file.
